Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Shiro's in love with his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki. He has trouble when Tohma Hisugawa meets with his berry. Shiro, blinded by jealousy, discovers a secret about Tohma that could make the most beloved person to him become prisoner to the bloody red rose
1. Phase 1: Freshly Bloomed

**AN: Well, I got good reviews for the newest possible multi-shot HichiIchi. So I decided, what the hell, might as well ne? For those of you who haven't read the full summary yet, I'll give it to you all again.**

**Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, two entirely different souls who share the same appearance. They have been brought together since childhood and have been through thick and thin, and are inseparable. The two are now juniors in high school, and with teenage hormones, Hichigo has begun having more than just brotherly love towards his handsome and beautiful twin. But one day, at the church near the school, Ichigo stumbles upon a mysterious boy his age in the rose garden, and begins talking to him. Soon enough, the mysterious boy reveals himself as Tohma Hisugawa, and after spending some time with Ichigo, begins to slowly develop deep feelings of love and lust for the orange-haired teen. Hichigo is immediately jealous, and confronts Tohma, but discovers a secret about Tohma that could make his life miserable. ...And most likely make the most prized person in his life become a prisoner to the blood red rose.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, possibly future smut, slight violence, swearing, OOC, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p><span>Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid <span>

Phase 1: Freshly Bloomed

Light thudding of footsteps echoed around the usually candle-lit hallway, but was instead lit up by the illuminating rays of the outside, the large glass pane windows casting looming shadows. The faint sound of the birds chirping came from the thin glass, the trees clearly shown through it, the now withering dark-brown oak tree painted with orange and dark red leaves was lightly being blown by the cold morning breeze. A figure appeared through the shadows, the sun immediately lighting up the bright orange locks, as if magnetized towards them, the light became more prominent and soon lit up the whole figure in its warming presence. Sun-kissed, smooth tan skin, ochre colored eyes pulled into a scowl, a perfectly-pointed nose, and thin lips made up the face of Ichigo Kurosaki. He had a slim figure, yet despite that he was quite strong and athletic. He wore a black dress shirt with a red tie around his neck, dark-grey slacks, and black converse. Ichigo scowled deeper, tugging on the red tie around his shirt collar.

"Damn school clothing, why make them so fucking stiff?" Ichigo groused. Turning around the corner, he faced the large red double door and grabbed the golden handle of the door knob and pulled open the door. Up opened a large classroom with stairs ascending in the middle, on either side of the stairs were wooden seating places for the students, which were half-filled. Ichigo stepped down the stairs, and turned to a level and plopped down into his seat. While sitting there, he felt two slim arms snake around his neck, and soon followed snow white spikes of hair nuzzling his neck. Ichigo turned his eyes lazily to look at his intruder of peace and quiet. Golden inverted black eyes stared right back at him, shining with mirth.

"...Shirosaki, good morning." Ichigo said nonchantly, making the albino frown. The one dubbed "Shirosaki" stood at his full height, releasing his grip around Ichigo's neck. He crossed his arms onto his chest and huffed.

"Ma, King, wha' did I tell ya? Ya can call meh _Shiro_ not Shirosaki. Tha' name is wha' old man Zangetsu gave to meh." Shiro said as he pointed a black-nailed thumb at his chest, emphasizing his point. Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning to face Shiro. Shiro wore the same outfit as Ichigo's, but without the tie and the first couple of buttons unbuttoned. In fact, he looked exactly like Ichigo, but with Shiro having albino skin, snow white hair, inverted golden-black eyes, and a strange underwater-like voice.

"Dumbass, I know that. But with everyone at school giving you a hard time because of your looks... I just don't want you to have to deal with people making fun of you more because I'm calling you by your nick name." Shiro's eyes softened at his kings worried look.

"Eh, forget those fags, I cou' break off their jaws so they couldn't talk anymore. So ya don't hav' ta worry king." Shiro grinned. Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's antics.

"Okay, okay. _Shiro_." Ichigo smiled, making the albino's cheeks dust pink. Shiro turned away, muttering something incoherently before leaving to take his seat behind Ichigo. He grunted as he sat down, looking at his long-time friends back.

Ichigo and him had met back when they were only a mere age of three, and they became friends, soon they were inseparable. They grew up together, through preschool all the way to their now junior year in high school. But just recently, Shiro has had developed strong feelings for Ichigo, not just brotherly love, but more. And after sending Ichigo's first boyfriend, Renji Abarai, to the hospital after trying to steal Ichigo's first kiss, Shiro confirmed he had feelings for his long-time friend. Not that he would tell Ichigo. Thinking about that bastard pineapple-head ticked him off to an extent that even Ichigo couldn't calm him down. And lo and behold, said fucking bastard steps into the classroom with his new boy toy in hand. A little lithe man with short black hair, magenta eyes eying up the baboon head, as he cuddled up closer to Renji's arm and whispered something into his ear then giggling. Shiro felt himself gag inwardly, everyone knew the boy as _the _man whore of Karakura Academy. The boy, whose real name was Luppi Antenor, was known throughout Karakura Academy to have at least slept with every guy in the school once. Save for Ichigo and him of course, Ichigo didn't like the boy because of his flirtatious way of talking to him whenever they spoke to each other, and Shiro had just deemed the boy disgusting, trashy, and terribly feminine from the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Oi, Ichigo! What's up?" Ichigo turned in his seat, Shiro, whose eyes lazily glided towards the familiar voice. A female with long teal hair that reached to her waist stood by the top of the stairs, waving her small lightly-tanned hand. She wore a black dress t-shirt with a red ribbon around her shirt collar, a dark grey pleated skirt, black leggings and red flats. She leap from the first step to where Ichigo's seating level was with athletic procession, her long wispy hair fluttering behind her. She turned around, her robins egg blue eyes shining and her pink lips pulled into a dazzling grin. Ichigo blinked, then regained his ability to speak and smirked.

"Hey Misaki. Nothing much, where's–" Ichigo began.

"I'm right here." a deep, silky voice spoke. Misaki and Ichigo turned to face said voice. There stood a tall, tan muscular man that looked like he was a water god. With teal ruffled hair that had a couple of stubborn strands that fell to his face, baby blue eyes, a pointed nose, and thin lips made up Grimmjow Jaggerjackes. Misaki wrinkled her nose in disgust, then flipped her hair and clung to Ichigo's arm, receiving a dark glare from Shiro. Grimmjow frowned, and sighed.

"For the love of... , Misa are ya _still _mad at me from this morning?" Grimmjow groaned, running a hand through his teal locks. Misaki made a noise that sounded like a "Hmpf" and turned her head away from her older brother. She turned back to glare at her brother darkly, and even Shiro could feel the murderous intent in them.

"What the fuck do you think, _Grimmy Kitty?_" Misaki said darkly as she hissed the last part. Shiro cackled loudly at the nickname, and Ichigo sighed, knowing what comes next. Grimmjow growled audibly, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"Damn it Misa! That was in the fucking third grade and ya still hold that over my head! Look, I already said I was sorry, so quit being such a fucking drama queen!" Grimmjow yelled. Misaki stood up abruptly, startling Grimmjow. She turned on her left heel, and swiftly kicked Grimmjow in his jewels. Shiro and Ichigo winced, knowing from experience how hard Misaki could kick when angered. Grimmjow groaned loudly as he held his family jewels, falling onto his knees. Misaki stood back straight, dusting off her skirt from imaginary dust before crossing her arms and leaving.

"See ya later, Shiro and Ichi." she huffed as she left. Shiro sat there laughing even harder at the state of his friend currently holding onto dear life. Ichigo sighed, taking out his copy of _Hamlet_ by Shakespeare and flipping to his page.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX**

"Shiro? Shiro..?" Ichigo called out, coming out of the church near the academy. He sighed, running a hand through his orange hair. Shiro and him were wandering around the school grounds since their dorm was near by. Unfortunately, Shiro wanted to play a game of "hide and seek", and now Ichigo couldn't find him. Ichigo blinked when a rustling noise caught his attention.

"Huh?" a snow white rabbit popped out of the bushes with tiny black eyes and a pink nose staring right back at him. He smiled and bent down, extending his arm towards the rabbit. It steps back a little, cautiously staring at Ichigo.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. Hey!" the rabbit jumped through the bush suddenly, surprising Ichigo. He scowled, stepping forwards, but trips on a vine. He falls forward, unable to stop himself, and falls through the bush. He lands on a hard cement floor with a light _thud_, thorns tearing little tears in his shirt and marring his hands and cheeks with scratches. He groans, supporting himself with his elbows, rubbing his head. The rabbit sitting right in front of his face, tilting its head in innocence. Ichigo frowned, then the rabbit hops closer, nuzzling his smooth face as if apologizing. His eyes soften, and he stands back up, swaying a bit as he does. His eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings.

All he could see was red roses everywhere, except from the ground, the bushes surrounding him had deep red roses painted around everywhere. And as he examined one closely, they appeared to have just freshly bloomed. Lightly rubbing a petal in between his fingers, they were dazzling to look at from this close up. Light footsteps brought him back into reality, he turned, seeing a boy his age, with dark grey hair that spiked up at the sides and bangs, he had pale complexion, and he was lithe. He wore the academy's uniform, but Ichigo had never seen him before at school.

"..How did you get here?" the boy spoke softly, the sound making Ichigo feel...odd. Ichigo shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I..um..feel through the bush, I didn't mean to intrude... I was following..the rabbit." Ichigo explained, a flush of embarrassment on his face. The boys silver eyes looked over at the decent-sized hole that was now there.

"...That's all right... I'm thankful that none of the roses were ruined." he sighed, looking back over at Ichigo," ...Ah, I see you got scratched by the thorns while falling through the bush." Ichigo looked at his hands, wincing inwardly when he saw several cuts bleeding.

"Come, I have a first aid kit, I'll treat your wounds. What is your name?" the boy asked, Ichigo blinked.

"..Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" Ichigo asked. The boy faltered for a second, then smiled, making Ichigo have the odd feeling again.

"My name, it is Tohma Hisugawa."

Ichigo had no idea that name would soon be embedded into his memory forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review!<strong>


	2. Phase 2: Petals

**AN: Yay! Most of the people loved the new story, so here I am writing it again! And again a **_**big**_** thank you to my new found friend on FanFiction, **_**The weasel is MINE XP **_**who has been a great supporter and awesome bud. Anyways, onwards with the story of **_**Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, future smut, OOC, AU, swearing, slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><span>Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid<span>

Phase 2: Petals

Ichigo followed Tohma into a large gray stone castle-like structure. Peering around, the inside, it was quite furnished, with plush red chairs, smooth black glass coffee tables by the ends of the chairs, large red velvet curtains decorating the covered long glass pane windows. There was even a fire place on the left side of the building, the flames billowing around, sparks of orange and red flying around the inside. The resounding footsteps they made echoed through the place, making Ichigo a bit nervous.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I will go and get the first aid kit upstairs." Tohma said suddenly, making Ichigo halt. He looked at the back of the boy, who began walking towards a large marble staircase. Once he left Ichigo sighed, feeling the tension lift up slightly. He sat himself in one of the red plush chairs near the fireplace, looking at his hands in his lap. _What the hell am I doing here? Being invited into some strangers house, wait, some __**rich**__ strangers __**big ass house**__. Shiro is probably getting worried sick about me... _Ichigo thought, imagining the albino turning half the academy upside down trying to find him. Ichigo laughed softly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" a voice in front of Ichigo said. Ichigo yelped, looking up at Tohma's silver eyes staring at him blankly. Ichigo gulped and looked back down.

"..It was nothing, I was just thinking about something else." Ichigo replied. A "hmm" was all Tohma said before kneeling down on one leg in front of Ichigo, opening up the first aid kit and grabbing a couple of bandages. He turned to face Ichigo, and held out his hand.

"Let take a look at your hands first. Then I can patch up the scratches on your face." Ichigo felt a slight scowl tug at his face.

"I can do it myself Tohma." Ichigo said stubbornly. Tohma looked at him and blinked blankly, making Ichigo wonder if the boy had _any _emotions at all.

"If I remember quickly, _you_ were the one who fell through _my_ rose garden. Now _you _are in _my _home. _My _home _my _rules. And anyway, it wouldn't be polite of a host to not help out their guest. So please let me tend to your wounds Kurosaki-san." Ichigo frowned at the honorific. But begrudgingly let Tohma tend to his minor wounds. After applying the bandages to his hands, he began working on applying the bandages to Ichigo's face. Tending to the hands were alright, but with Tohma's face being a close proximity to Ichigo's, he felt a little unnerving. And after applying the last bandage, Tohma smoothed it out with his thumb, keeping it there. Silver eyes watched as the boy in front of him looked uneasy at the slight intimate touch, his wide innocent ochre brown eyes staring away from him.

"...You have smooth skin," Ichigo flushed at the comment, Tohma's thumb still there, "and you're warm, are you feeling alright?" by now, Ichigo was squinting his eyes shut tightly, his blush now evident. Tohma slowly removed his hand from Ichigo's face, and Ichigo nodded to his question, his eyes open now, but still not looking at Tohma. Tohma's eyes lingered on his blushing face, then packed up the first aid kit and stood back up, walking towards the stairs once more.

"You may leave now. Hopefully you know the way out I presume?" Ichigo nodded, not giving Tohma eye contact as he stood up. Tohma began stepping up the stairs in a silent good bye, when he heard a throat being cleared. He turned to face Ichigo, who was now standing near the door, staring at him, the blush still on his face. He placed his hand on the door knob and it clicked open, revealing that it was nighttime. He turned back over his shoulder, then mustered up a small smile.

"Um.. thanks for the bandages. Sorry for kinda destroying some of your bush. See you tomorrow at school." with that Ichigo opened the door and ran out, the door closing with a _slam._ Tohma's stare lingered at the door a second more before shaking his head with a slight smirk at his lips.

"Honestly, with a scowl like that, who would have thought he would be so cute underneath?" he said with a chuckle before stepping up the staircase.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX**

Ichigo was panting by the time he reached his dorm room door, a bead of sweating sliding down his face. _What...What the hell was that just then? I was blushing like a freaking girl! _Ichigo grunted as he opened the unlocked door, closing it behind him, only to find a _very _pissed-off looking Shiro sitting in his revolving desk chair.

"Ere' have th' fuck have ya been King? I've been lookin' round this ole' damn place fer ya! Ya had meh runnin' round like a fuckin' chicken wit' its ead' cut off!" Shiro scolded loudly. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"Shiro, let me explai–" Ichigo began.

"I ain't lettin' ya fuckin' explain! Ya had meh so fuckin' worried!" Shiro interrupted, making Ichigo's eyes widened. Shiro must have noticed what he said as well, so he growled and turned in his seat. Hiding the blush that had appeared on his face, Shiro grumbled.

"Jus' neva' do tha' again King. If ya don't tell meh, I ge' worried." Ichigo eyes softened, as Shiro began mumbling to himself. Ichigo grinned as he thought of an idea that would cheer Shiro right up, and embarrass him as well. Ichigo slowly tip-toed towards Shiro, who was busy mumbling to himself. Slowly, Ichigo slid his arms around Shiro's neck and nuzzled his neck. Putting on his best sweet cutesy voice and sad puppy dog face, Ichigo began.

"Shiwo-kun, I sowwy... Can you fowgive me? Please? Horsey, are you made at me?" Ichigo said as he cuddled Shiro's face. There was a pause in Shiro's mumbling, then surprising Ichigo, he stood up abruptly, grabbing Ichigo and pinning him to his own bed. Ichigo yelped in surprise, staring up at golden-black eyes burning with something Ichigo couldn't read. Shiro growled as Ichigo gulped.

"Yer playin' a _real_ dangerous game ere', _Ichi_." Shiro purred Ichigo's name, making Ichigo blink, and tilt his head innocently.

"What are you talking about Shiwo-kun?" Ichigo smirked when Shiro growled again.

"Ya betta' stop tha' King." Shiro warned. Ichigo laughed, a sweet smile appearing on his face.

"Are you mad anymore?" Ichigo smiled. Shiro felt himself halt all breathing as Ichigo smiled. _God, it felt so goddamn good to see that smile again. And that laugh is like fuckin' honey... _Shiro felt himself be enwrapped with warmth at the warming smile his best friend, and new found love. _God, how I want to kiss those soft, pink lips... _Shiro thought, unknown to himself, he was slowly moving down, his lips going near Ichigo's.

"..Shiro?" Ichigo blinked, his best friends face getting awfully close to his, then remembering the incident with Tohma. He flushed.

"S-Shiro?" with no response, Ichigo couldn't move due to Shiro still pinning his arms to the bed. And then, Shiro's white lips fell upon Ichigo's petal like ones, Ichigo's eyes widening. _I knew it, his lips are just as perfect as I imagined.. _Shiro thought in his head, enjoying the soft lips of Ichigo touching his. They stayed like that for minutes, until Ichigo began moving.

"Shiro..get off me.. you're heavy.." Ichigo groaned as his body began getting stiff in this position. Finally snapping back into reality, Shiro jumped off of Ichigo like he had been shocked, touching his mouth with his fingers. Ichigo blinked and did the same, then with widening eyes, red spread though his neck, face and ears in a large blush. Shiro, whose eyes were still widened, pink flushed through his usually pale face as he backed away and plopped onto his bed.

_I...I just kissed Ichigo... on..on the lips! _

_Shiro...Shiro just kissed me! A-And he's a guy!_

Falling back onto the bed, Shiro covered his eyes with one pale arm.

_I'm in deep shit now... _

* * *

><p><strong>O_O ... Oh Shiro, you're in for it! Haha, sorry if it's a bit short. -_- Anyways, for those of you who want to know what Tohma looks like, please if you have a FaceBook, ask me to draw him! But you have to become my friend first on FB. Oh, and sorry to ask of you all, but in your reviews, could you tell me a website where I could read the Bleach doujinshi "Cage" by Masaki Rioka that has been translated? Please, I have been looking everywhere! _<strong>


	3. Phase 3: Beautiful Sketch

**AN: Well, I have nothing to say here but thank you very much, all of you, for continuing to read and review my stories.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, future smut, OOC, AU, swearing, slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><span>Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid<span>

Phase 3: Beautiful Sketch

_I'm in deep shit now. _

That was the current mantra that was going on Shiro's mind as he warily opened the door of the classroom. He sighed and closed his eyes, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he walked towards his desk. Sitting down, he nervously looked up, gold-on-black eyes gleaming worriedly, his best friends' desk currently unoccupied desk. This morning when he had awoken, the strawberry was already gone, the bed neatly tucked back in. _Why did I have to go and do that? But his lips were just fuckin' damn temptin'... _

"..Shiro?" a soft voice called in front of him. Eyes lazily looking up, he found Misaki standing in front of his desk, a worried frown drawn onto her face. She crossed her arms across her well-endowed chest, pink lips drawn into a pout.

"Wha' do ya want Misa?" Shiro replied blankly. She frowned even more, wrinkles appearing onto her forehead, her cyan eyes twinkling in annoyance.

"What's with you? You seem so down, even more so than you are usually. Where's Ichi?" inwardly wincing at the name, he looked away.

"..Tha's none of yer business. Ichi's jus' late s'' all." Shiro murmured, ending the conversation with a frown directed towards her that meant "I _really_ don't want to talk to anyone right now." Misaki huffed, turning to leave, muttering something about "stupid blockheaded albino" under her breath._ Ichigo... where are you?_ _I hope you're okay.._

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Ichigo stumbled, cursing his clumsiness. He walked towards the entrance of Tohma's house, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Knocking on the large double doors, he hastily fidgeted, pulling on the hem of his shirt, and fixing his tie. The doors opened to reveal Tohma dressed in his school clothes. Tohma smiled, Ichigo returning the gesture shyly.

"Hey Tohma. Did you want to walk to class together?" Ichigo asked softly. Blinking, Tohma smiled yet again, and nodded.

"That would be nice. I was just about to leave as well. Let's go." closing the door behind him, Tohma began walking, Ichigo falling into step along side him. Light brown and orange maple leaves fluttered pass them, the fall winds blowing pass them. Ichigo looked sideways, towards Tohma. The silver-eyed boy was looking intently on the small leather bound book that lay softly atop of his slim pale fingers.

"..Tohma, what are you reading?" Ichigo asked inquisitively. Tohma turned to face Ichigo, his silver eyes shining. He smiled yet again, surprising Ichigo. _Wasn't he blank-faced and unemotional when I met him the other day? What's with the sudden change?_ Ichigo thought to himself curiously. Closing the book with a snap of his fingers, Tohma looked up at the cloudy wash-grey sky.

"_Hamlet._ I'm quite interested in Shakespeare's way of writing and his ideals." Ichigo's eyes widened, before smiling.

"Hey, I like reading Shakespeare too. He's my favorite author and poet. _Hamlet_ is one of my favorite works of his." Tohma smiled back.

"That's nice to hear. And just to let you in on something.." Tohma leaned in, his mouth closely to Ichigo's ear, "You should smile for often. It looks cute. Much better than the scowl, though that is adorable as well." ochre eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, and a blush dusted red across his sun-kissed tan skin of his face. Turning to face Tohma, his breathe caught at the _very _close proximity between his face and Tohma's. Tohma merely smiled warmly before retreating away and continuing walking. Still standing where he was, Ichigo gaped at the boy walking away from him. _W-What? Huh?_ Tohma stopped and looked over his shoulder, a finely trimmed dark grey eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Well? Are you coming to class?" Tohma chuckled. Ichigo flushed again, and scowled. He huffed and sped past Tohma, shoulders tense and hands gripped into fists. Unknowingly to Ichigo, Tohma smirked as he began walking again, opening the leather book once again. _Such an interesting creature he is... And so easily flustered. _He lightly laughed at the last thought.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Shiro's ears perked up at the sound of the classroom doors opening, and he turned eagerly to see orange..and dark grey. Raising an eyebrow Shiro looked at Ichigo, who was currently talking to a boy their age with dark grey spiky hair and silver eyes. The mysterious boy chuckled at something Ichigo said, making Ichigo scowl and flush. The action had Shiro's eyes widening. He growled low in his throat possessively. Having the boy give a short good-bye, Ichigo returned it, and the boy with dark grey hair turned to leave. But for a quick moment, gold inverted black eyes met with glistening silver, and the dark grey haired boy simply glared at Shiro before stepping out of Shiro's field of vision. Frowning, Shiro was disturbed by the sudden hostility. _What was tha' fuckin' stare for? _

"Shiro!" Ichigo's smooth baritone voice broke Shiro from his thoughts. Turning to face Ichigo, he nervously smiled.

"Ey' Ichi, who was tha' guy jus' now?" Ichigo flushed, making Shiro cross his arms over his chest with a slight frown.

"Um, he's Tohma Hisugawa. I met him while I was trying to find you the day before. He's really nice I guess." Ichigo answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Shiro, who was still frowning, sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok, so as long as tha' bastard doesn't bother ya or hurt ya then I'm cool wit' it." Ichigo's shoulders sagged in relief, and smiled warily.

"That's good news to hear. Thanks Shiro." with that Ichigo went to his seat and seated himself. Misaki came over to his desk and began chatting away, Shiro ignoring their conversation, golden orbs drifting towards the large glass pane windows, the dark grey clouds moving in. His eyes narrowed. _Looks like it's gonna rain..._

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Ichigo seated himself in his stool, flipping the papers on the wooden easel in front of to a new page. Taking art class was a good idea. He enjoyed drawing to his hearts content, feeling free. Today's class was independent work, so they could work on whatever project they had not finished before. Grasping a pencil in between his long tan fingers, he began sketching with professional accuracy, hands gliding across the paper like it was silk. Finished with the sketching part, he grabbed a black pastel and began tracing the fine lines, carefully making every nook and cranny as perfect as possible.

After twenty minutes of non-stop working, Ichigo sighed, placing the over-used slim black paint brush back into the small bowl of water he was using. Leaning slightly back, he admired his work, smiling when it looked absolutely _perfect_. Just like what he had imagined.

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun, it looks so pretty!" a squeaky voice perked up behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw his friend Orihime Inoue, staring at the painting with admiration. Her usual long auburn curly hair was now tied into a long ponytail, blots of pink and green paint on her yellow smock and some on her pale pink cheeks. Her watery grey doe-like eyes sparkled as she continued looking intently on his painting.

"Thanks Orihime. How's your project going?" Ichigo smiled slightly. Said girl flushed, fidgeting with the hem of her smock.

"Well... I haven't really worked on it.. I don't seem to have a good idea in mind. Oh, but don't worry! I'm inspired by yours and will do my best to make as good as yours!" Orihime beamed, doing a soldiers salute before skipping back to her seat. Shaking his head, a smirk on his face, he turned back to his canvas.

"It's not that inspiring.." Ichigo murmured to himself.

"I beg to differ." a smooth and very _familiar _voice pipped up behind Ichigo again. Jolting a bit in his seat this time, he turned to meet with silver orbs looking at him curiously. Flushing a bit, Ichigo stuttered a bit before gaining speech again.

"T-Tohma? What are you doing here? I didn't know you had art class.." Ichigo said slowly. Tohma smiled slightly.

"Well, I came because I finished my test quite early. The teacher allowed me to come to a class that was not busy whatsoever, so someone informed me that art class today had independent work, so I chose to come here. But fancy seeing you here as well." he looked over at my canvas, and his eyes widened.

"My, you draw quite well. And I must say, it's actually the best painting I've seen in a while." Tohma mumbled exasperated. Ichigo blushed.

"R-Really?" Tohma nodded slowly, stepping closer, looking at the painting, entranced. But to Ichigo, when Tohma stepped closer, he caught a scent of sweet roses, making him feel light-headed.

"It's really beautiful Ichigo. ... Ichigo?" Tohma called out softly, snapping Ichigo out of his smell-induced haze. Blinking quickly, shining brown innocent eyes looked up, making Tohma's breath stop for a moment, before he shook his head.

"S-Sorry, w-what did you say?" Ichigo stuttered. Tohma smiled, making Ichigo flush.

"I said it's a very beautiful sketch." flushing redder, Ichigo turned to stare at his painting. It had red roses decorating the corners, long dark brown vines with thorns spreading around, as if trying to wrap the painting in its grasp. In the middle was a single red rose, edges of it white, dripping blood. The background consisted of a dark-looking rose garden, the bushes dying, all but one rose left.

"Tell me, what's going to be the name of this piece Ichigo?" Tohma asked inquisitively. Ichigo turned to him, a small graceful smile adorning his face.

"Bloody Red Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Hope y'all like it! Oh, and a BIG thank you to TealEyedBeing, for helping with the doujinshi thing. I'm putting her through so much trouble... *sighs solemnly* -_-"<strong>


	4. Phase 4: Entrancing Fragrance

**AN: ****So, ****looking ****through ****my ****list, ****this ****story ****seemed ****to ****be ****neglected ****the ****most, ****so ****I ****decided ****to ****work ****on ****this ****one. ****:) ****Please ****enjoy ****this ****chapter ****of **_**Blood **__**Red **__**Rose, **__**Snow **__**White **__**Orchid!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, future smut, OOC, AU, swearing, slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the all holy Bleach.**

* * *

><p><span>Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid<span>

Phase 4: Entrancing Fragrance

Shiro groaned, placing his head onto his hands. Throughout the classroom, he heard girls huddled up with each other squealing and jumping around, pink, heart-shaped boxes gripped tightly against their chests. It was an event that brought him quite a deal of annoyance.

_Valentines Day. _

It wasn't that he was annoyed with Valentines Day because _he_ was receiving any chocolates from love sick girls that looked at their targets like female dogs in heat, but because of Ichigo. Sadly, his attractive best friend had attracted the whole school unintentionally, and like now, Ichigo' desk was over-filling with boxes chocolates by the thousands. Even most of the male population of the school had given him chocolates or flowers, and almost 96% of the male population was gay. Ichigo stepped into the classroom, gathering everyone who was in the room's attention. Shiro looked over from his hands, feeling a growl creep up his throat as he saw Ichigo with that strange guy again, Tohma.

"Bye Tohma." Ichigo said casually, as Tohma closed his eyes in a smile as he waved and exited the classroom. Turning around, Ichigo was bombarded by a group of excited female classmates.

"Um...Kurosaki-kun, please accept these chocolates I made for you!" A girl with dark brown hair tied into ponytail shyly shoved the chocolates towards Ichigo, a dark blush on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun, please take these as a token of my love!" Another one said.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Several other voices clouded over each other as Ichigo' eyes widened, as he backed away slowly. Shiro narrowed his eyes as he abruptly pushed himself up and took a step forward when he heard a familiar deep feminine voice speak.

"OK, OK! Enough this, geez, the poor guy can't even breathe, can't you all just back up?" As the group of girls backed away at the yelling, Misaki stood in front of a shocked Ichigo, then Grimmjow strode towards Misaki, he stood next to her, hands in his pockets, silently frowning at the girls in front of him. They all blinked several times before turning their eyes at Grimmjow. Shiro could have sworn he heard Cupid arrows shooting into their hearts and their eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Grimmjow-kun! Please take this chocolate as a token of our love!" The group screamed as Grimmjow swore heavily as he turned and ran out of the classroom. Shiro sighed heavily as Ichigo' shoulders sagged in relief. Misaki huffed, and patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"There ya go Ichi. Now if ya excuse me, I have to save my brother from lust-hungry girls. Bye bye!" She chirped with a bright smile and ran after her brother. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and turned to Shiro.

"Did those girls _just_ notice Grimmjow?" Grimmjow was obviously attractive, but due to him sitting way in the back and not even deciding to participate in class, no one noticed him. But how he got higher test scores than them and was at the top of their class was mysterious to Ichigo and Shiro. Shiro shrugged, then looked at Ichigo.

"'Ey, Ichi. 'Bout tha' Tohma guy..." Shiro slowly began. Ichigo visibly flushed and looked away, coughing into his fist awkwardly.

"Yeah, what about Tohma?" Ichigo mumbled into his fist. Shiro' eyes narrowed, which went unnoticed by Ichigo.

"I don't like 'im. 'E seems a bit fishy ta meh. I 'hink ya sho' stop hangin' wit' 'im." Shiro immediately regretted his words as Ichigo turned back and faced him with a deep frown.

"Shiro, don't say things about Tohma like that. You two even haven't met and you put him off as a bad character. Shiro, I can't believe you're saying that when you really don't even know what he's like. Tohma is kind, intelligent, and sweet. I don't want you bad-mouthing him." Ichigo frowned, turning away and walking towards his own desk, not letting Shiro answer. Shiro stood there, completely shocked. He sunk back down into his seat. Ichigo got mad at him. That almost never happened unless Shiro did something extremely stupid. Did that mean...?

"Man...Why do I keep on screwing everything up?" Shiro growled low in his throat as black-on-gold inverted eyes bored holes at his desk.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

During lunch period, Shiro sat down at his usual spot, at the schools garden, where his other friends, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, 'Chad' Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, Misaki and Grimmjow ate. Looking over towards the pond in the middle of the large garden, were beautiful, snow white orchids growing on bushes on the edge of the pond. His black-on-gold eyes swished back, to an empty spot next to him. He sighed. Ichigo had left as soon as the bell rang, passing by Shiro without so much as glancing back at him.

"Shiro, something wrong?" Rukia asked curiously, taking a bite of her sandwich. Rukia Kuchiki was a short, not to mention short-tempered girl who was adopted into the ultra-rich and noble Kuchiki house, with large, round amethyst eyes, and short black hair that spiked up at the ends near the end of her neck and a single bang down between her eyes. Shiro shook his head.

"Nah. It's nothin'." _Ichigo, __where __the __hell __are __you?_

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Ichigo sat down on the now familiar red plush chairs that belonged in Tohma' house. The fire place was aflame, giving the whole entire room warmth and light. Tohma came back, holding a silver tray of beautifully-painted porcelain tea cups. Placing the tray down, he handed a cup to Ichigo, who took it with a smile.

"Thank you. And again I'm sorry for coming uninvited." Ichigo said sheepishly. Tohma took his own cup and sat down in a chair facing Ichigo. Shaking his head, Tohma gave Ichigo a small smile.

"Nonsense, you are always welcome to visit, Kurosaki-san." Tohma said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ichigo." Tohma raised a dark grey eyebrow. Ichigo looked up at him, the fires flames giving a depth in those beautiful amber eyes, Tohma felt his breath stop a bit at the look.

"Pardon me?" Tohma asked with the still raised eyebrow.

"Call me Ichigo. You don't have to use the honorific or my last name." Ichigo said softly. Tohma nodded, and looked as Ichigo took a sip. Ichigo' eyes softened as the sweet, warm drink drifted down his throat.

"What kind of tea is this?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a special brew of rose tea. The roses I grow in the front of the house to be exact." Ichigo felt warmth spread down as his body as he took another sip.

"...It tastes good." He murmured. Unknown to him, Tohma watched the boy as his eyes drifted to half-mass, his eyes becoming unfocused. Placing his tea cup down onto the table, he stood up and walked over to the dazed orange-haired boy. Leaning down, he took the cup out of numb hands and placed it down onto the table before turning back to face Ichigo. Raising a hand, he softly traced the smooth tan skin of his cheek, and smiled as the boy in return cuddled into the hand.

"Well, the blood red rose was often used as medicine for the ill, but it had many other uses as well. Its fragrant smell often could intoxicate a person with just one sniff, or hypnotists would use it to entrance their audience." Tohma explained as he leaned into the crook of Ichigo' neck and sniffed. He was quite pleased when the boy was beginning to smell like his delightful roses. Ichigo slightly shuddered, and Tohma moved away from his neck, looking into dazed, ochre orbs. Leaning, Tohma' lips grazed Ichigo's soft, thin lips. Staying there for a while, Tohma finally stood back up, and brushed the hair that was barely shadowing those beautiful eyes away. Moving to Ichigo' ear, he slightly blew on it.

"_You __will __not __remember __any __of __this. __You __will __fall __asleep, __then __awaken __as __if __nothing __happened. __You __were __here __to __have __a __drink __and __will __leave __afterwards._" Tohma whispered into it, and moved away. Ochre eyes slowly closed, and Tohma smiled. He stood and collected the tea cups onto the silver tray and walked away.

**XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Lunch period ended, and the bell rang loudly throughout the school, and bidding everyone good bye, Shiro raced to his shared room to check if Ichigo was all right. Opening the door, black-on-gold eyes softened, he panted as he gazed at Ichigo who was seated on his bed, legs crossed reading a book. Ichigo looked up, and gave Shiro a small smile.

"Hey Shiro." Shiro then remembered what happened in the classroom, and he closed his eyes and sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Ichi... Look, I'm sorry 'bout wha' happened in class today. I shouldn' judge yer friends lik' tha'. 'M sorry." Shiro looked down onto the floor as he said it slowly. Hearing light footsteps, he looked up and found Ichigo standing in front of him. Ichigo gave Shiro a big smile that melted Shiro' heart.

"It's okay Shiro, I forgive you. I'm sorry for overreacting." Ichigo walked closer and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and hugged him. Shiro felt his heart stop a beat as he felt Ichigo' warm body so close next to his, and it was causing some of his blood to go down his southern regions. Shaky hands slowly embraced Ichigo back.

"Thanks, Ichi." Shiro mumbled as a dark blush appeared on his usual pale face.

Unknown to them, outside their window, dark crimson eyes narrowed at the two before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>That<strong>**'****s it ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter! ****:D ****Please ****review!**


End file.
